


Down the darkest road

by Raachi



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Introspection, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dub-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Quel temibile dio aveva progettato per lei un disegno di tal portata, consegnandole le chiavi della sua essenza e di tutto ciò che possedeva.Persefone ne era intimorita.«Non ti farò del male» sussurrò Ade e posò le labbra sulla sua fronte, mentre lei rabbrividiva. «Sii la mia Regina, piccola Kore».
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 6





	Down the darkest road

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per le BadWrong Weeks 2020 - Week #3 su Lande di Fandom.  
> Lo ammetto: volevo solo provare a scrivere una dub-con. Buona lettura :)

Del Signore degli Inferi, Persefone conosceva ciò che dicevano tutti: che era un dio cupo, oscuro come le profondità che governava, schivo e crudele.

Non si doveva mai parlare di lui, non era necessario, non portava bene. Quando mancava ai consessi degli Olimpi, non era una così grave perdita; piuttosto, ci si doveva preoccupare delle rare volte in cui presenziava, poiché significava che la situazione era penosa.

Persefone detestava avanzare giudizi affrettati, ma questi erano pronunciati da dee e ninfe di cui si fidava e che avevano a cuore il suo benessere e la sua protezione.

Come poteva non credere ciecamente al loro dire, quando si ritrovò a gridare aiuto, ghermita dalle lunghe e pallide dita del dio?

Erano fredde e magre come rami d’alberi, ed altrettanto forti intorno al proprio braccio, sul quale lasciarono dolorose strisce rosse.

«Cosa ti turba, mia amata?»

La voce profonda di Ade la destabilizzò, rendendola consapevole di ciò che era successo, di ciò che lei aveva fatto e accettato, e del luogo in cui entrambi si trovavano: distesi tra le lenzuola del talamo di Ade, nella sua – _loro?_ – camera privata, circondati dalle alte mura in pietra del suo palazzo; lugubri torce costituivano l’unica illuminazione nell’ambiente e su di loro, intorno a loro, le ombre si allungavano contorcendosi.

Persefone deglutì e spalancò le palpebre, impaurita, ma lui appariva genuinamente preoccupato, con quei suoi terribili occhi rossi – come il sole morente, come il sangue dei mortali caduti sul campo di battaglia – a scrutarla, e questo le si palesò come un altro dei contrasti di cui era stata testimone durante e dopo il rapimento.

Il tremore della terra aveva aperto un ampio squarcio dal quale era uscito un nero cocchio e lui l’aveva trascinata con sé giù, sempre più giù, dove la luce del sole non poteva giungere e le radici delle piante trovavano la loro sede ideale, da cui assorbire avidamente il nutrimento necessario. Persefone aveva supplicato e pianto per tutto il viaggio, dimenandosi inutilmente nella sua presa, chiedendo continuamente soccorso alla sopita e nera terra che, a quelle profondità, le era estranea.

Ade non le aveva torto un capello, limitandosi a trattenerla sul carro.

«Piangi quanto desideri, Kore, giacché non rivedrai mai più la Superficie, né la tua adorata madre» le aveva detto in tono greve.

Persefone aveva reagito con ancor più stizza allora e non aveva prestato la dovuta attenzione alle sue parole, ma adesso… Adesso le appariva più chiaro che quel dio avesse un modo di fare brusco e un carattere inavvicinabile, nondimeno una strana forma di riguardo nei suoi confronti, una sorta di gentilezza distorta. Iniziava a – _poteva?_ – credere che, forse, in quel momento lui l’avesse compatita, che, forse, si fosse rammaricato ad aver perpetrato quell’atto sconsiderato; anche se lei ne desiderava ardentemente il pentimento.

Seppur giovane – una bambina paragonata a lui –, non era così sciocca o ingenua: Ade avrebbe potuto usarle violenza, durante il viaggio o all’arrivo presso il suo palazzo. Con quale forza poteva opporsi a lui? La propria divinità legata alla Superficie era un granello di sabbia se paragonata alle vastità e agli orrori del Sottosuolo. Essere la progenie di due potenti dèi, Zeus Egioco e Demetra Potnia, era l’unica cosa che poteva vantare.

Ade, impensabilmente, l’aveva affidata alle cure delle ninfe degli Inferi affinché le mostrassero le stanze e l’assistessero per il bagno e i preparativi, rispettando ciò che le aveva promesso: «Sarai la mia Regina, la padrona del mio cuore e del mio regno».

Persefone ignorava cosa quel giuramento comportasse, cosa lui volesse intendere o si aspettasse che facesse per adempiervi. Alle proprie orecchie suonava come clangore di invisibili catene che l’avvinghiavano e strisciavano fino al collo, fino a soffocarla.

Riconosceva quella sensazione. Era la stessa provata quando sua madre le parlava del loro futuro, quando sarebbe stata abbastanza matura da assisterla nei compiti che svolgeva. A questo servivano i suoi insegnamenti, a questo la preparava da tempo: a prendersi cura e a proteggere il suolo e tutto ciò che vi cresceva al di sopra.

Non al di sotto.

Al di sotto, vi erano fondamenta su cui nessuno l’aveva dedotta, misteri dei quali soltanto il loro sovrano, Ade, era l’unico depositario.

Ade, che disponeva delle sorti dei mortali quando le loro vite si spegnevano, che era tenebra e silenzio; eppure, giudice giusto dacché l’equilibrio dell’esistenza, quel ciclo che iniziava e si spegnava in tutte le creature – fossero uomini o piante – non poteva sussistere così perfetto se lui non governasse con giustizia.

Quel temibile dio aveva progettato per lei un disegno di tal portata, consegnandole le chiavi della sua essenza e di tutto ciò che possedeva.

Persefone ne era intimorita.

«Non ti farò del male» sussurrò Ade e posò le labbra sulla sua fronte, mentre lei rabbrividiva. «Sii la mia Regina, piccola Kore».

La dea chiuse gli occhi e si perse nella dolcezza del gesto che le rammentò l’affetto della madre lontana. Vi indugiò fugacemente, poiché il pensiero del rifugio tra le sue braccia non alleggerì il fardello della preoccupazione, come aveva sperato.

Di contro, la mente corse ad Ade che, nonostante il rapimento, l’aveva accolta come la più attesa e preziosa delle ospiti, aprendole le porte del suo regno, dandole belle vesti e gioielli e condividendo con lei il cibo. Era stato evidente l’impegno profuso nei preparativi: l’acqua calda del bagno e gli oli profumati, i fiori freschi nella camera, l’illuminazione a giorno che contrastava con quella presente altrove, negli stretti corridoi, nella sala dei pasti o nelle sue stanze private.

Si era persino premurato di non nasconderle la verità a tavola: se lei avesse mangiato, sarebbe appartenuta per sempre agli Inferi e a lui. Persefone era affamata e confusa e il suo sguardo severo l’agitava: i suoi occhi erano dello stesso colore carminio dei frutti che aveva nel piatto davanti a sé e brillavano alla luce delle candele, suscitando su di lei una fascinazione inattesa.

Ade avrebbe potuto circuirla, ma le aveva concesso piena libertà di scelta come fosse sua pari quando per il resto delle divinità e delle ninfe era soltanto la preziosa figlia di Demetra.

Persefone amava sua madre e di certo non le procurava gioia immaginarla preoccupata per la propria scomparsa. Tuttavia, a mano a mano che la bocca del suo rapitore, di colui che l’aveva presa come compagna, la reclamava e le sue mani scioglievano i nodi del peplo, il pensiero della madre sbiadiva e, anche se voleva usarlo come via di fuga, era il volto cereo e scavato di Ade ad apparirle nel buio delle palpebre chiuse.

Così, aprì gli occhi e lo ritrovò davanti a scrutarla con tormento. Niente in lui era associabile alla bellezza della fioritura o al calore del sole: era alto e magro di corporatura, la sua pelle era pallida e sottile, i suoi occhi infossati e cerchiati, le labbra screpolate.

_Eppure…_

Ade le prese le mani tra le proprie e le baciò le nocche con devozione, quasi non si capacitasse di averla lì, con lui. Portandole attorno al proprio collo, strofinò il naso contro quello di lei e le schiuse la bocca con la propria.

Il suo sapore ricordò a Persefone quello dei lucidi chicchi di melagrana che aveva ingerito, dolce e acidulo, rendendola consapevole dell’impossibilità di tornare indietro. Nessuna costrizione, nessun inganno, e così l’aveva seguito quando si era alzato dal tavolo, impaziente di consumare quel matrimonio celebrato nel silenzio del tetro palazzo e a lume di candela, sotto la feconda terra, l’unica testimone.

Il bacio, il primo che avesse mai ricevuto, la lasciò ansimante e desiderosa di averne ancora. Dentro di sé percepiva un tepore che le carezze di lui sulla pelle nuda stavano alimentando, non nausea e disgusto.

D’altronde, l’avevano sempre redarguita su quell’argomento: perché avrebbe dovuto idealizzarlo come un atto piacevole? Neppure provava affetto per Ade, il cui animo le era ancora recluso, ma solo un titubante pizzico di rispetto per la sincerità dimostratale, che, tuttavia, non serviva a giustificarlo.

Una parte di lei peccava di curiosità: voleva conoscere cosa esistesse al di fuori della rassicurante gabbia dorata costruita da Demetra e se quella parte di lei che lui chiamava Regina del Sottosuolo esistesse davvero. L’altra parte era rosa dal dubbio – e la sua presenza sopra di sé, un’ombra imponente ed oscura, lontana da quella proiettata dalle verdeggianti fronde degli alberi sotto cui amava rifugiarsi, acuiva quel subbuglio interiore.

Entrambe quelle Persefone premevano per avere la meglio.

«Aspetta» sussurrò, coprendo con le braccia i seni nudi che nessun altro, al di fuori di sua madre e delle fanciulle alle quali si accompagnava, aveva visto.

Ade stava posando baci leggeri lungo l’incavo del suo collo e serrò la presa sulle sue spalle, in cui lei si stava stringendo per sfuggirgli. Poi, leccò la pelle sensibile e con la punta della lingua tracciò una scia umida dalla gola fino al blocco che lei aveva imposto.

Persefone reclinò la testa sui cuscini, preda di caldi brividi e di una potenza sconosciuta, il cui fulcro trovava sede nel bassoventre. Ne venne soggiogata e svanì ogni resistenza: sciolse la presa dal proprio petto e consentì alle dita e ai palmi del dio di toccarla, di tirarle le punte turgide, incrementando il bisogno che la bagnava tra le cosce.

Ade la trattenne da entrambi i polsi sopra la testa e Persefone si sorprese nuovamente della forza con cui la schiacciava.

«Aspetta!» ripeté, questa volta spaventata dal movimento della sua mano libera, che utilizzò per spostarle una gamba.

Nuovamente, il dio non ascoltò le sue preghiere, ma abbassò il viso a suggerle un seno, rilassandola quanto bastava a penetrare con i polpastrelli nel centro del suo piacere.

Persefone sussultò e gemette in agitazione, piegando il viso di lato e nascondendolo tra i capelli.

«No. Devi guardare, Persefone» le intimò lui in tono fermo, basso e roco.

La dea rabbrividì, non per il timore di una sua violenta reazione: ad occhi chiusi, i sensi amplificarono la percezione che ebbe del suo respiro rotto, caldo come non aveva immaginato fosse, e della sua voce strascicata dall’eccitazione. La consapevolezza di riuscire a suscitargli una tale emozione la sbigottì così tanto che spalancò le palpebre, pur di poter vedere quale espressione avesse.

Ade era incantato da lei, dalle sue forme e dal suo profumo, come lei lo era stata di lui prima, come inconsapevolmente lo era in quel momento.

«Devi guardarmi, mia preziosa» mormorò e, liberandole i polsi, le accarezzò una guancia con le nocche.

Persefone deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo fisico asciutto che intravedeva dalla tunica aperta: il suo petto si alzava e abbassava lentamente, come se stesse trattenendo qualcosa all’interno, e la peluria scura, che si infoltiva sulle pelvi, le indicò la strada verso la sua nudità, su cui indugiò arrossendo di vergogna; tuttavia, quando tornò sui suoi occhi, che parevano essersi addolciti nonostante fossero scuri di desiderio, non vi lesse alcun rimprovero.

«Non devi temere» tentò di tranquillizzarla lui. «Devi sentire» asserì e mosse le dita, facendole scivolare più a fondo dentro di lei.

Un mugolio le uscì dalle labbra e, come se gli avesse dato l’assenso a continuare, Ade prese a stimolarla dentro e fuori, suscitandole reazioni fuori dal proprio controllo e di cui si sarebbe dovuta vergognare, come incitarlo con il movimento dei propri fianchi.

Persefone osservò il suo viso, che la fissava a sua volta con attenzione, e si accorse che ad ogni suono che lei emetteva corrispondeva una sua reazione, che fosse un aumento della pressione o del ritmo. D’un tratto, fu troppo da sopportare: i suoi occhi cremisi, i suoi sibili tra i denti stretti, il suo petto che si alzava e abbassava, il rumore lascivo delle sue dita che entravano e uscivano da lei. Paventando il salto nel vuoto, arpionò le sue spalle in affanno e gettò la testa indietro, scossa dai tremiti.

Ade divenne l’àncora che la portò a galla, dopo essere affogata nel bianco oblio.

«Signore» biascicò, mentre cercava di realizzare cosa le fosse appena accaduto.

«Ade. Sono Ade per te, amore mio» le rispose, prendendole il volto sudato tra i palmi.

Persefone accettò il bacio, rispondendo con molle languore alle sue avide labbra. Ancora deliziosamente meravigliata dall’orgasmo, non si oppose alla sua erezione che le strusciò tra le cosce e lentamente premette nello stesso punto in cui aveva insistito prima.

Fu il dolore della perdita dell’innocenza a svegliarla dal torpore e gridò, agitandosi sotto di lui, improvvisamente conscia della verità dei bisbigli e dei risolini delle ninfe.

Ade fermò il dimenarsi delle sue braccia bloccandole ai lati della sua testa, mentre proseguiva nell’incastro, implacabile nell’arrivarle in fondo.

«Ade» singhiozzò la dea, senza comprendere la causa del proprio malessere. Il bruciore era acuto e pulsante, ma altrettanta pena le dava l’addio alla propria fanciullezza e a ciò che era stata.

Le loro dita s’intrecciarono, regalandole l’appiglio di cui necessitava per non venire sballottolata via, né rimanere intrappolata nella propria testa. La sua voce profonda, che le confessava di averla amata dalla prima volta, che le narrava del futuro al suo fianco, di come sarebbe stata venerata e rispettata da ogni creatura del Sottosuolo, da ogni anima mortale, da lui, la cullò e Persefone cedette alla sua bocca e alla sua lingua, ubriacandosi del suo sapore e del suo odore pungente, simile a quello che proveniva dagli altari nei templi.

E, pian piano che assecondava la sua invasione dentro la propria carne calda e scivolosa, si rese conto che forse la presenza di Ade le stava entrando anche nel cuore.


End file.
